


Wined And Dined?

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, banshee!hoon, slight bloodplay, vamp!soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes you have to keep them eating out of the palm of your hands





	Wined And Dined?

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and I wrote before I forgot. It's mostly just smut and a little fluff if you squint. P.S. Banshee are practically human.
> 
> originally posted on lj: July 22nd, 2015

"You should loosen up, we won't get caught." Jihoon states, locking the front door to his house and bolting up the stairs.

Soonyoung looks back at the door, toes off his shoes and follows the other to his room. "What if your parents come home early and see a vampire in your room?" Soonyoung asks, fingers brushing over a family portrait, dust on his fingers when he pulls his hand back. Jihoon shrugs, "I'll just have to tell them you're my boyfriend."

Soonyoung rolls his eyes, "Banshees tend to hate Vampires. Your parents are probably old-fashioned and hate me." He pouts and Jihoon smiles, "I don't hate you."

"But your parents might, especially if they find out I feed off you from time to time." Jihoon laughs, "You're stressing too much. _Relax_." Jihoon whispers, his palms pressing firmly on Soonyoung's chest before he leans up to kiss him. Soonyoung's eyes immediately close, hand coming up to hold Jihoon's neck, feeling his pulse under his fingertips. When Jihoon pulls away, he has this lovely shade of pink of his cheeks and his lips are beginning to swell.

"You can change into the extra pjs you stash here and I'll be back with the snacks so we can watch that movie. Please relax, everything's going to be fine. Trust me." Jihoon states before rushing downstairs to sneak some snacks from the kitchen.

Soonyoung sighs, rubs the heels of his palm into his eyes and whines before dragging himself to the drawer and pulling out clothes. He changes in record time before Jihoon is coming back into the room, a bowl of strawberries and a can of whipped cream in tow.

"All we have is healthy snacks so I got us strawberries." Jihoon sings, holding up the bowl before popping a strawberry in his mouth and hums after spraying whipped cream into his mouth as well.

Soonyoung laughs, "Let's just watch the movie."

☀︎

"Okay," Jihoon starts off slowly, his eyes drooping as he looks up at where Soonyoung is sitting on top him. The last strawberry is in his hand and it's getting really messy between them. "This could go either way. I get the strawberry and you can kiss me or I get the strawberry and you can kiss me." Jihoon smiles and Soonyoung snickers.

" _Or_ ," Soonyoung starts, taking the strawberry from Jihoon's hand and places it softly on Jihoon's lips, the juices leaving his boyfriend's lips red, "you can put this strawberry in between your teeth and we can act like it's peppero. We could also put the last of whipped cream on that pretty little neck of yours, maybe I could lick it off." Soonyoung smirks. He can hear Jihoon's heartbeat speed up and he knows that's exactly what the other wants, "You're so kinky." He jokes.

Jihoon whines, jokingly pushes Soonyoung shoulders before opening his mouth for Soonyoung to put the strawberry in, "Good." Soonyoung states. He cups Jihoon's face and leans down. Soonyoung licks at the corner of Jihoon's lips, where some of the strawberry juice has started to drip, before he takes the first bite of the strawberry.

Jihoon shivers just watching Soonyoung lick his lips, eyes red and a slight blush on his cheeks. He moans when Soonyoung presses his thumbs against his pulse and cants his hips up. "Someone's excited." Soonyoung mocks and Jihoon huffs.

Soonyoung presses his thumb down a bit harder and Jihoon whines. "Patience." Soonyoung whispers, swooping down to take a bigger bite of the strawberry this time.

There's only a bit left and Jihoon is frustrated, Soonyoung can tell.

So he lets his fingers trail softly on the skin of Jihoon's waist, hand pushing his shirt up higher but not too high. "Stop teasing before I swallow this strawberry and kick you out." Soonyoung knows Jihoon's threats are empty but he teases back nonetheless. "You like to swallow, don't you? I don't see why swallowing a strawberry is any different from when you-"

"Oh my god." Jihoon huffs, he throws the strawberry back in the bowl and pulls Soonyoung down, lips meeting. Soonyoung moans. Moans at the way his sweet banshee is rutting shamelessly against his thigh. "We still haven't dealt with the whipped cream yet." Soonyoung mumbles in between kisses. Jihoon sighs, reaching out for the can of whipped cream blindly but ends up shoving it towards Soonyoung.

"Get to it then." Jihoon states, hands coming to rest on the waistband of Soonyoung's sweats as the vampire sprays a trail of whipped cream down the side of his neck. Jihoon shivers as the cold cream comes in contact with his warm skin but mostly, it's because of what his boyfriend is about to do.

"I want you to come just by rubbing yourself up against my thigh, and then I'll fuck you against this bed like I've done before. Just the way you like." Soonyoung whispers against Jihoon's ear, pulling his hair slightly and he moans, "Yes." Jihoon pants, hips already picking up the pace.

Soonyoung hums contently, leaning his head down to where the whipped cream starts, tongue poking out for a taste. He laps at it a couple of times before pressed his tongue down and trails _up, up, up_. "Shit." Jihoon swears. Soonyoung only tightens his grip on Jihoon's hair before he's using his tongue to wipe off all the whipped cream.

"Is it okay if I-" Soonyoung starts.

"Yes, _please_." Jihoon huffs, eyes shutting as his hips moving faster against Soonyoung's thigh.

Soonyoung is nuzzling his face into the others neck, inhaling deeply before lapping right on his pulse. Jihoon's whole body shakes with anticipation as Soonyoung's fangs brush against his skin, Jihoon's fingers twisting tighter in the fabric of Soonyoung's shirt.

Jihoon almost jumps when Soonyoung's fangs dig into his skin. He feels the blood rushing out of him and into Soonyoung's mouth. Nothing turning him on more than this. So he comes. Jihoon's head thrown back as much as he can and his eyes shut, a moan escaping his throat, loud and glorious. He blinks slower and tries to catch his breath.

Jihoon brings his hand up to run his fingers through Soonyoung's hair, pushing him a bit closer into himself. It's their safety signal. Soonyoung stops, lapping a couple of times at the puncture wounds before sitting up to look at Jihoon. The younger has his eyes closed and his face is a bright, beautiful pink.

Soonyoung touches the other's cheek and his eyes open, breath hitching at the sight of his own blood on his boyfriend's lips. He leans up, tongue poking out between his lips as he licks his own blood away and Soonyoung shivers. Soonyoung opens his own mouth, capturing Jihoon's tongue and he sucks lightly, drawing a moan from him.

It's then, that Soonyoung realizes Jihoon still have his pants and belt on. His hands come down to quickly unbutton them but Jihoon is eager to remove Soonyoung's pants instead. "Let _me_." Soonyoung whispers as he pops the button of Jihoon's pants. His hands slowly sliding down underneath the fabric of Jihoon's boxers until he touches his cock.

" _Oh_." Jihoon moans, his hips lifting up into Soonyoung's hand. Soonyoung wipes a bit of the cum from early on his fingers and bring it up to his mouth, licking his fingers clean. Jihoon thinks it's the most erotic thing he's seen all day. Jihoon is quick to start pushing both, his pants and boxers, down and he does it with such ease, Soonyoung begins to question exactly how many times have they been in this position.

Jihoon starts to take of the shirt he has on ( _an oversize t-shirt that says 'pizza over you' that use to belong to Soonyoung_ ) but Soonyoung is quick to stop him, whispering something about how cute he looks. Jihoon huffs, "Your pants are still on." He sits up, eyeing the vampire before he pushes his pants down, cock coming free and he doesn't hesitate to lean in for a 'taste'.

" _Jihoon_." Soonyoung pants, the younger is sucking on the tip of his cock, tongue dipping into the slit. Jihoon moans around Soonyoung's cock, making the other tense up before he's pushing him away and down, mouth coating his open.

Soonyoung kicks the rest of his pants off, struggling a bit with his boxers but gets them off nonetheless. Jihoon hooks a leg around one of Soonyoung's thighs and pushes him down, their cocks slide against each other deliciously. Jihoon whines, hand reaching out the grab the lube stashed in his pillowcase and he presses it against Soonyoung's shoulder.

Soonyoung manages to coat his fingers with lube without ever pulling away from Jihoon's lips, his tongue working its way into the others mouth as he slides the first finger down the cleft of Jihoon's ass. Jihoon immediately spreads his legs, hands coming to the back of his knees to hold them open as Soonyoung slides the first finger in.

Jihoon pulls away then, chest rapidly moving and his body squirming to feel comfortable. Soonyoung kisses his boyfriend's collarbones, occasionally nipping and sucking until Jihoon relaxes and he slips in another finger. "Soonyoung," Jihoon whispers, "add more."

Soonyoung makes a noise of protest, "It'll hurt." Jihoon shakes his head, "Time." He pants, "Parents." He whines, voice getting pitchy at the end as Soonyoung's finger brush his prostate. Soonyoung kisses Jihoon's jaw before slips in the last fingers and stretches Jihoon open, _slowly_.

Jihoon's eyes get watery and his jaw goes slack from the pain but he tries and tries to fuck himself down on the four fingers inside of him. Jihoon moans, head lolling from side to side as Soonyoung presses down on his prostate, "Time." Jihoon whines as a reminder and Soonyoung is removing fingers, opening the bottle of lube up again and slicking up his cock.

Jihoon looks beautiful like this, panting, laid out all and only for him to see. Jihoon's got a hint of a pout on his lips and Soonyoung leans down, lips pressing gently over Jihoon's and he teases his entrance with the tip of cock before sliding in. Jihoon moans and bites at his bottom lip when Soonyoung is fully in.

His body shakes in little way and his leg lock around Soonyoung's waist, "Move." Jihoon commands, arms hooking around Soonyoung's neck, legs spreading more. Soonyoung moans at the sight of Jihoon being submissive and moves slowly at first. Jihoon groans when their skin slaps together and his thighs quiver.

' _Ah, ah, ah_ 's fall from Jihoon's lips as Soonyoung thrust right into his prostate. "More." Jihoon whispers as Soonyoung bites down on his collarbone and starts pounding into Jihoon. "Fuck!" Jihoon whines, hips trying move down in hopes to be filled more. Soonyoung presses Jihoon to the mattress, sitting up a bit to get a good look at him while he's fucks into him.

Jihoon is clutching the sheets for his dear life, saliva dripping down the side of his mouth because he can't stop moaning. His eyes are screwed shut and his toes are literally curling against Soonyoung's skin. Pleas of ' _please please please_ ' slip past Jihoon's lips and Soonyoung is oh-so-willing to obligate.

He leans down, tongue lightly licking over the half-healed puncture wounds from before and Jihoon's breath hitches. His hand comes up to tangle his fingers in the other's hair before he bites down, reopening them and Jihoon comes.

Jihoon feels like he's stopped breathing. There's ringing in both of his ears and his vision is a bit blurry. His whole body relaxes and he realizes how tense he was. Soonyoung moans as Jihoon's rich blood explodes his taste buds and follows suit, filling Jihoon up with his cum and all Jihoon does his let out a small hum.

"We've got to get food in you now before you pass out." Soonyoung pants.

"It can wait." Jihoon states, his fingers running through Soonyoung's hair and Soonyoung thinks maybe it can.

_Just for this once._


End file.
